1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly with a light guide member.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the popularity of personal computers (PC), computer peripheral equipments include standard equipment such as keyboards and mouse devices, office equipment such as printers and scanners, personal entertainment equipment such as digital cameras, smart phone and tablet, can connect with PC to achieve signal transmission and charging. However, computer peripheral equipments have different interfaces, each peripheral equipment is mating with a corresponding port of the PC in use, and different peripheral equipments must be actuated by corresponding driver software. Therefore, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. The peripheral equipments are connected with the PC via a USB plug mating with a USB receptacle.
The USB plug is usually connected with a cable, and exposed out of the PC, so may be interfered by external factors easily, such as touching, drawing or extrusion by peoples or animals, hence may led to an interrupt of communication signals. And users can't judge whether the USB plug in working condition.
CN patent publication No. 2449385Y discloses a luminous USB cable connector assembly with an indication function, and the USB cable connector assembly is connected between a PC and a hub, or between a hub and a peripheral equipment, the USB cable connector assembly has a cover made of translucent material, and a plurality of contacts with tail portions connected with a printed circuit board. A Light Emitting Diode (LED) assembly is arranged on the printed circuit board, and two feet of the LED are connected with the positive and negative power supply circuit of the USB cable connector assembly in parallel way. When the USB cable connector assembly mating with a port of the PC, the LED assembly can be illuminated via power of the PC, and light from the LED assembly can be transmitted directly through the cover, for indicating work status of the USB cable connector assembly whether a connection therebetween is on or off.